Infinite
by Howlitzer
Summary: Greatness, in many labels. [P3S]


a/n: For everyone and for everything. I give thanks.

* * *

"What'd he say? He said last week he was 'so mean he made medicine sick'. I told him he took that quote from Muhammad Ali and he told me to go back to tinkering with my computer. Of course it wasn't in a hurtful way...we joke around like that sometimes. I remember when I didn't have anyone to talk to. Now I've got someone who'll talk my ear off if he gets the chance. I love him a lot, you know? That's my big bro."

* * *

"I thought I would be annoyed at this point, you know, him not proposing to me yet. But I'm a patient girl. I can wait him out! But I mean...in spite of all that, he's always doubled back to save me whenever I needed it. And...no matter how far he might run from me, he's always within reach. You know? I'll always love him for that and everything else. He'll always be my guy."

* * *

"Eh. He's annoying, but...he's brave. And reliable. Really obnoxious. But he's a good friend. I wouldn't say otherwise about that guy."

* * *

"He's a stubborn little pincushion."

* * *

"I will defeat him one day. Then I will prove to him who the real Sonic is."

* * *

"Him? Still a faker. But a hero all the same. That cannot be denied. He...helped me realize Maria's wish. For that, even though I can't stand him sometimes...I will forever be grateful."

* * *

"Big Blue? Oh, he's one heck of a guy. And cute, too! Go ahead and tell him, I've already said as much to his face. I've always liked his style, loads of fun. And when the going gets tough, he just gets faster. You want to see a man in action, just follow him...if you can, that is. Heh."

* * *

"A brave hero, worthy of honour. I am proud to call him my friend from another world. Thanks to him, my heart was opened. I...know that I am no longer alone."

* * *

"Sonic? Sure, I want to be like him one day. He's really in command of his movements and all that. Just watching him has made me improve! He told me that I could do whatever I put my mind to, and I've been able to do that. The future's never looked brighter!"

* * *

"A warrior pure of heart, and with a strong chi. Certainly, he is an honourable being, that Sonic. Evil will never prevail as long as he lives."

* * *

"That guy's a real mouthful sometimes! But he gets the job done, yup!"

* * *

"Zoooooooooom! Like a blue blur! So fast!"

* * *

"We go way back, Sonic and I. He was the speed, and I was the muscle. That guy hasn't changed a bit...ain't that the best thing of all? Uncompromising. Now that's a hero for ya!"

* * *

"Mister Sonic is the best hero ever! Cheese says so, too! He's brave and fast and strong, too. I wish he would hurry up and take Miss Amy out on a date, they're so cute together!"

* * *

"He did save Cream, and then me. I'll be forever grateful for that. But beyond that...he has such a noble heart. It's truly amazing the things that he sets out to do, without anyone having to ask him. It's always nice to see him back safe."

* * *

"Eh? An award? I don't really think about those things. If I'm remembered, I'm remembered. But I just wanna live life, that's all. An adventure's no fun if it's too easy, that's what I say. It's usually a good time. I just wanna protect my home, you know? This cool and blue planet. I don't need any parties or recognition for that. Just need my legs and my health. That's all I ask for."

"W-wow...um..."

"Autograph?"

"Yes please!"

The human girl nervously held out her hat and a marker. Sonic smiled and scrawled a signature all over one side of the hat before setting it on her head.

"I tried to make it all authentic signature like. How's that!"

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!"

"Hehe." He patted her back gently as she hugged him. "Actually...maybe I fibbed. I actually do have another reason for doing this..."

"What's that?"

He gently poked her nose, causing a smile to brighten up her lightly freckled cheeks.

"Right there. That's the other reason."

"I smile like this every time I think of you."

"Sheesh, really? That's great!"

He sped off in a rush of wind, winding up the tall building nearby and planting his feet at the top. He grinned, spreading his arms out as the sun lit up the city.

* * *

" **That's all I need to be legendary!** "

* * *

 **25** stories **for 25** years **.  
**

It's been a good journey. Let's keep spinning.


End file.
